Sweet Dreams, Beautiful Nightmare
by TwinkleSparks
Summary: When Jessica Angell died, heaven was needing a hero. But people she left behind needed her too & they would do anything to bring her back. Fate makes way and gives them a deadly choice: not to touch the forbidden or commit an ultimate sin.
1. PROLOGUE

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters are properties of their respective owners. The author has no intention of ridiculing the story arc/s and its characters. This fan fiction piece is a product of the author's praise for these two master pieces. No copyright infringement is intended.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm a big fan of Inception and CSI: New York. And I sooooo love Detective Jessica Angell (who doesn't?). Because of that, I seriously cried with the awful Season 5 finale. Letting my mind work after mourning Jess Angell, I found a way to bring her back. And this is it! :)

* * *

**PROLOGUE  
**

The trackers were closing in on him. The busy streets of Barcelona -filled with tourists at this time of the year- weren't doing him any good. He rounded another block turning into a line of fruit vendors and sidewalk refreshments.

As he looked back from time to time, he assessed there were at least two trackers tailing him. They were dressed in tourist clothes with matching sunglasses and all that. He noticed them minutes ago when he entered a coffee shop two blocks away. He didn't think twice as he bolted.

Scanning the crowd, he estimated the trackers were far behind. Good thing about them is that they don't want to attract dramatic attention, thus making them inferior in chases like these. He'll always be thankful for that.

When the two men in khaki shorts and floral polo shirts were busy keeping up their tourist façade, he ducked and found his way out through an empty alleyway. He took a left turn and traced the back of an apartment building until he found himself in another crowded street, this time filled with colorful stalls and bazaars.

Checking that he wasn't followed yet, he took out his disposable phone and started to dial. It took only one ring for someone at the other end of the line to pick up.

"Man, where are you?" the man from the other end inquired urgently.

"I don't know. Somewhere around a bazaar section two blocks from the Puro. Listen, trackers are tailing me. They know I'm here in Barcelona."

"Gee, how do you know they're trackers?" the man asked, now even more intrigued.

"One of them was assigned to track me back when I was in Santorini. I'll never forget that face. Not even with those sunglasses." He hailed a cab as he talked on the phone. "_La Sueńo Bella, por favor_." He told the cab driver.

"That makes sense; you've been here in Barcelona for three months now. Looks like the Council's usual time frame in finding out where you are."

"Yeah, now what I need is to get out of here as soon as you get me my tickets."

"That's what I'm here for, right? Where to this time?"

"New York." He said immediately.

Not the answer he was expecting, the man in the other end of the line took a moment to reply.

"New York? But-"

"I know, I know. But I need to see her this time. I don't know, I've got this weird feeling. It's just - ah, can I _not_ explain this to you? We're running out of time."

"Alright, alright. I'll get this covered until you get at the _Sueńo Bella_."

"Great, I'll meet you then." He put down the phone and the cab sped away.

* * *

_La Sueńo Bella _was a subtle structure. Not packed with tourists, he felt making this his hideout would be less conspicuous. Well, now not anymore.

Dealing with trackers had always been fun for him. No matter how they've been successful in their previous conquests of tracking down extractors and their point men, they still deemed inferior to Cobb's team. That included him, of course.

They weren't labeled best ensemble for nothing. It was a good thing though, that trackers weren't really much focused on targeting architects and forgers. At least Ariadne kind of had immunity in that field. Cobb and he could handle themselves after all. That wasn't a problem.

The problem was the people they loved. If trackers still couldn't get hold of them after these many many years, it won't be long before they turned into their loved ones. A vulnerable spot, indeed. That's why he's been traveling the world hoping to get the tracker's attention away from his loved ones. Cobb on the other hand, handled the problem perfectly. He was the best at what he did.

Driving the thoughts away, he made his way upstairs to his room. Checking the perimeter and making sure the coast was clear, he entered his room with a defensive stance.

"What took you so long man?" Paolo, the man he was talking to over the phone greeted him, his voice almost inaudible.

"Ah, job well done. You are the best at what you do. And here I thought you couldn't beat me here."

"Here." Paolo motioned for a small luggage where the passport and other identification he needed were tucked. He also included enough dollar currencies.

He checked all the small luggage's contents and commended his trusted friend's work. "I am impressed."

"It would have been a first if you weren't." Paolo chuckled.

"Well then, I guess this where I say another impermanent _adiόs._"

"Yes, but before that-" Paolo hesitated a moment, and then continued: "Ariadne will have a field day if she knows where you're headed."

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't tell her."

"Right. Well then_, adios mi amigo_."

He tapped Paolo on the shoulder and blended with the busy traffic on the streets. Clutching the red die in his pocket, he disappeared into the crowd and headed for the airport.

* * *

**END NOTES. **

Curious much? Hmmmmm :/


	2. Chapter 1: Real Charmer

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters are properties of their respective owners. The author has no intention of ridiculing the story arc/s and its characters. This fan fiction piece is a product of the author's praise for these two master pieces. No copyright infringement is intended.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Looks like no one is interested in reading this. That didn't stop me from posting this chapter, though! :)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE **

The **Apple Rose **wasn't very packed tonight. Being a usual hangout place for high school teens and coeds from the Upper East Side, school nights were regarded as 'quiet' nights.

Two charming ladies made their way into the restaurant, attracting both male and female population alike. Smiling in response, they headed for their usual spot.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Jessica Angell shook her head.

"Get used to what?" Her friend Maxine inquired while motioning for a middle-aged waiter to take their orders.

"Being with you and have people glance our way in unusual number of times."

"Oh admit it; the charm's coming from both of us." Maxine winked and that made Jess giggle.

"Okay, I regret having this conversation." Jess said both palms up as if in surrender yet still giggling. Maxine just shrugged.

They continued to talk and giggle about different things, making the most out of this moment. Their schedules weren't that kind when it came to BFF bonding. Jessica doing police work and Maxine part of the forensics team, hovering over murder victims' corpses wasn't the quality time they had in mind.

For both of them, their friendship is what they call ideal. A not suffocating relationship yet they are there for each other at all times needed. They met a few years back when both of them were in the military academy. Jess being amazed how young Maxine was then-16- and she was already 22. They established a hidden bond, sharing a lot of similarities.

When they met again a few years later at an NYPD buy bust operation (the case being Maxine's first day on the job as part of the forensics team of the New York Crime Lab), there was no stopping them of being the BFFs they are now.

A few minutes later, their orders arrived and they talked over how great the food is and more other stuffs.

"Hey, I almost forgot." Jessica exclaimed over dessert. She reached for her purse and took out a charm bracelet made out of little colorful gemstones combined. It was attached to braided string of silver. "I have something for you."

"Wow Jess, thanks." Maxine looked mesmerized by the charm bracelet.

"You like it?" Jess inquired.

"I love it!" She accepted the charm on her palm and examined it more closely. "I'm touched Jess," she said almost teary-eyed.

"Silly girl, don't you ever cry."

"Oh I won't. But thanks, really."

Jess laughed. "I knew you'd like it. That doesn't end there though. That came from a _charms and crystals_ boutique. According to the lady, this bracelet is commonly bought as a gift. The charm these gemstones bring is that it guarantees and ensures that the receiver never forgets the giver."

For that instant, Maxine felt something different, like an emotion she couldn't place. Jess noticed her reaction and giggled. "I know, right? My charm will stay with you forever."

"I thought you didn't like talking about charm." Maxine tilted her head. With that Jess had to laugh again, and their laughter- the melody of friendship- echoed through the night.

* * *

Jess stopped her car in front of Maxine's apartment building. It was well-lighted and a doorman was about to approach when Maxine waved him off from the front seat.

"Thanks for tonight Max, it was really fun."

"I had fun, too. We should have more time to do it more often."

"Yeah, I agree. See you tomorrow then."

"Yes, you take care, alright. Drive safely Jess."

"Thanks. You take care, too."

"I will. Good night."

"Good night Max."

And with that Jessica Angell drove away.

* * *

"Good evening, Ms. Guinevere." The doorman greeted Maxine when she reached the front entrance.

"Good evening Mr. Peterson. But I thought we agreed you'd call me Maxine. My parents call me Guinevere when they're mad at me." Maxine smiled.

"I just thought it might be appropriate for your lady-like aura tonight. I rarely see you in a dress. You are a very charming young lady."

"Ah, thank you Mr. Peterson. You've always been very kind."

"My pleasure. Good night Ms. Guinevere."

"Good night." Maxine made her way to her apartment.

Included in her usual routine, she surveyed the area and looked for any suspicious people. Passing by the lobby she noticed the usual tenant visitors and tenants themselves who'd like staying in that area. She always thought she was paranoid and very untrusting, but she would later counter that she was just being precautious. There's nothing wrong with proceeding with care.

She hopped in an elevator together with an old man (probably in his early 60s), a blonde woman (around her late 50s) and a lady (in her 30s). She assessed the three of them and figured they were tenants, too. She's seen their faces more than a dozen times. Not really dangerous.

She offered a timid smile, just to be nice and she was rewarded with a smile in response. There's nothing about them that screams motive. She relaxed with that thought. Okay, maybe she is a little paranoid.

She got off the elevator first, her apartment located at the second floor of the building. She scanned the hallway- it was empty. She heard music though, from one of her neighbors' apartment. She also heard a television blaring, and children laughing at one of the units. The everyday sounds comforted her.

Making sure no one was behind her, she brought up her already hand-held keys. She reached for the door handle and twisted the knob. She turned on the lights and then surveyed her place. Everything was intact.

Reaching for the light switch yet still not letting her guard down, the room was illuminated with its usual vibrant aura. Making her way to her room, it was too late until she realized the presence looming behind her.

She was about to spin around but it was too late. Even late for a scream. The man grabbed her from behind.

* * *

**END NOTES.**

Was that a cliffhanger? Nooooo idea :D


	3. Chapter 2: Usual HUGO

**DISCLAIMER: **All publicly recognizable characters are properties of their respective owners. The author has no intention of ridiculing the story arc/s and its characters. This fan fiction piece is a product of the author's praise for these two master pieces. No copyright infringement is intended.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

So here is Chapter 2! I've decided to update every week and I'm late for a day and a few hours. I was really feeling kind of sad because nobody's commenting or anything and I thought that no one's ever reading this story. However, **lily moonlight** made my day. She added my story to her alerts or something. I feel relief that someone knows this story exists. You rock lily! :)**  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

The man grabbed her from behind. Her newly-lit apartment rendered useless as she felt the room spin in her gaze. The man's right arm was locked around her neck and his other hand was restraining her own.

The man had a strong grip but he wasn't huge. Maxine scolded herself for not seeing this one coming. Feeling embarrassed rather than being afraid for her own life- yes that was her - she racked her brain on how to overpower this intruder.

She felt the familiar weight of her .09 millimeter in her leg holster. Now she just had to think of a way to reach for that gun. She started to struggle from the man's grip and then she felt something odd.

She couldn't hear motive screaming from the man's actions. His arms were locked around her neck, but she wasn't being choked. His grip was strong binding her hands, but they weren't forceful.

Then the wind blew from the slightly ajar glass wall-length window. The scent hit her almost immediately. The recognition came rushing to her all at once.

"Arthur! You idiot!" As soon as Maxine let out those words, her older brother snickered and let go of her. She almost smacked him right in the head when he blocked her just in time.

"Easy, Guinevere. You've got some fighting spirit out there young lady." Arthur teased and then made his way in the living room. "And a keen sense of recognition, too, if I may add. My moves that familiar, huh?"

Maxine sighed in exasperation and followed her brother. "I smelled you, silly." She slumped in her sofa and puffed. "It was your usual **Hugo** with a mix of over-confidence and the bully big brother aura."

Arthur chuckled. "You haven't changed Gwen. You have such a way with words." He went to the kitchen counter. "You want coffee?"

"Nah, I had dinner with Jess at the **AR**. How about you?"

"I grabbed a bite at the **Burger Joint**."

"You haven't changed too, Art. You don't know what dinner is." Maxine giggled. The adrenaline wearing off, she steadied her breathing and relaxed at the sofa. "Since when did you arrive anyway? And what brings you to New York?" She took off her shoes and wiggled her feet.

"I arrived just this afternoon. And you, of course, are who brings me here."

"Me? I haven't done anything wrong. I swear I never put my life in danger."

"Huh, first statement: I believe you. But second-"

"That's the nature of my job. And besides, if I didn't know it was you a while ago, I could've shot you. This reminds me to tell you, never break into my apartment like that again."

"The nature of your job is forensics. You're a crime scene investigator. You're supposed to work in the crime lab."

"I do work in the crime lab!" Maxine was feeling exasperated again.

"Yes, half of your time you do. The other half? You're down the streets of Manhattan chasing perps and potential suspects."

"Okay, okay. But are we having this conversation again? We always have this every time we see each other. Not exactly my idea of a reunion." Her mood grew somber. She was caught between being glad that Arthur was here and being tired for having this conversation for the nth time.

"I'm sorry." Arthur offered. "Maybe I just missed being your big brother. It's been a while since we've last seen each other."

"Yeah, I guess. I miss being your little sister too. But I'm a big girl now okay? You have to trust me that I can take care of myself."

"It's the bad guys you encounter in the line of duty I don't trust, not you."

"Ah, you really miss me Art." Maxine smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

"Glad to be here, too." They remained quiet for a while, both comfortable and understanding each other perfectly in silence.

* * *

"Are you sure you'd be comfortable with the couch? I can book you to the **Emerald **if you like." Maxine called out to her brother as she went through her stock closet for extra pillows and a blanket.

"And here I thought I was the one worrying too much. Look at your couch Gwen, it's _huge_."

"Promise you won't act as night security guard?" Max eyed him suspiciously as she delivered hugging the over-sized white pillow and the folded blanket draping on her left shoulder.

He chuckled at that. "I'll sleep through the night. Yes, I promise."

"Okay, it's settled. You sleep well, all right? Good night Arthur."

"Good night Gwen, thanks." He watched his sister make her way to her bedroom before he settled on the couch with the lamp only the light left on. Before he drifted off to sleep, he lay there awake trying to place the gut feeling he had that brought him to New York City.

* * *

Arthur was having a dreamless sleep when he heard his sister scream. He jolted awake and ran towards her room.

"Gwen!" he found her sitting on the bed, starting to sob and almost breaking in tears. He rushed to her side as he patted her back, encouraging her to steady her breathing. He glanced around the room but did not find any signs of danger. "What is it Gwen?" He inquired, worrying.

"Nightmare," she whispered in between heavy breathing. She was perspiring cold sweat, but her breaths were more in rhythm now. Maxine managed to hold the tears back.

"I'll get you a glass of water, okay? It'll take just a moment. "Arthur asked, relieved that his sister didn't cry.

Maxine nodded weakly and added, "Thanks." She watched her brother saunter out of the room. Just as he promised, Arthur was back in a short while. With a glass of water in hand, he helped his sister gulp the liquid down.

"Thanks Art." Maxine said again, as if there was nothing else to say.

Arthur patted her in the head and wished her sweet dreams. "I'm just here when you need me, okay? You go to sleep now."

* * *

She lay in bed, trying to hear the noises outside the busy streets over the memories the nightmare just brought her. She silently thanked for Arthur being here; right at the moment where she had not just a nightmare, but _the_ nightmare again.

Still trying, she listened to the cars passing by down the street, or the shadows that the cars' headlights cast in her apartment ceiling. They were still muted by the past.

_She was surveying the seashore; the waves reaching her bare feet. The sun glistened through the morning sky. Her bouncy curls danced as the sea breeze blew. Far ahead, she saw two little girls splash their bare feet at the soft waves. A moment they were holding hands, then the blonde little girl broke from the other's grasp and ran towards the sea. Her giggles were carried by the breeze as she shouted enthusiastically for what sounded like starfish. There was no stopping her; the other girl watched confused as she remained glued where the blonde girl left her. Before she realized it, it was too late. The other little girl cried as the blonde ran towards the open sea - and then the waves ate her. _

_She didn't have the time to scream further as the scenery shifted to a brush of greenery; a thick forest. This time, there were still two girls but a few years older than the ones she saw in the beach. The other girl was a bright red-haired girl, her hair unruly but she didn't seem to mind. The other one was more familiar, it's as if she was just the elder version of the other girl in the seashore. She was a cute little brunette with a mix of waves and curls and eyes that were a shimmering hazel gold. _

_The girls were now running towards the trees and she felt a sense of concern for them as she scanned the forest for people who might be with these kids. She couldn't see anyone. She looked at the girls again and tried to follow them as she realized they've gained distance. She knew something was wrong. She tried to call out to the little girls but no sound came out. They moved forward, she followed. And then it happened so fast that she didn't even think it really happened. The red haired girl screamed at the top of her lungs, but she was nowhere to be seen because she was now falling down in a very deep forest hole. The scream was piercing, but the silence that followed was deafening. The brunette looked back at her, those hazel gold eyes expressing fear. _

Maxine tried to block away the thoughts again, knowing all too well the things to be shown next. She can't sleep now, she knew, because _the_ nightmare will find her again in her sleep. She can't wake Arthur up either; he wasn't here to babysit her just like the old times. She got up of bed then sat in front of her dresser mirror, her hazel gold eyes staring back at her.

* * *

**END NOTES.**

That bad? :D


	4. Chapter 3: Wakeup Call

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters are properties of their respective owners. The author has no intention of ridiculing the story arc/s its characters. This fan fiction piece is a product of the author's praise for these two master pieces. No copyright infringement is intended. and

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

Hello readers! I am really sorry for the three days late of an update. Thank you for your patience, it has definitely been rewarded. :)

Again, thanks to **lily moonlight** for not only adding this to her alerts, but also to be the first one to review. You make me smile :D

And I want to acknowledge another reader, **LoquaciousLilLovely** for giving review number two and being so kind about it. I know you're more of an Inception fan, and hopefully I don't do anything wrong with my story that will scare you away. Thanks :)

Love you both! And to other readers out there who prefer to remain silent, love you just as the same :D

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

She barely heard the phone ringing when she picked it up to answer.

"Hello?" Maxine forced herself to politely answer still with her eyes closed. If the person on the other end of the line wasn't someone she loves, she made a silent vow to hunt him/her down and strangle that person.

"Wake up, sleepy head." She can hear the smile in those words. She definitely _wasn't_ hunting this guy down.

"Hey," this time she got up in a sitting position and opened her eyes just a bit. It was still dark outside. "Why are you calling so early?"

"Sorry about that babe." He sounded sincere so she didn't mind. "I just wanted to tell you that I got a surprise for you." The smile in those words again.

"Really, huh? Smart guy." She giggled despite the headache she felt due to lack of sleep. It was _the_ nightmare after all. "What do you have for me then?" She teased even without knowing what the surprise was at all.

"Now, now, it wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you, would it?" The guy laughed at the other end, his laughter calming her troubled mind. "You worry about that later. Now, go back to sleep."

"You call and wake me up then now you tell me to go back to sleep?" Maxine puffed at the thought.

"You're not pouting, are you?" The guy inquired with the hint of a smirk.

"No, no you wouldn't like that would you?" She laughed at her remark.

"Go back to sleep, NOW." The guy commanded and he shut his phone the same time Maxine was starting to forget the nightmare from the other night and a smile on her face before she went back to sleep.

* * *

It was around 6 in the morning and Maxine went for a walk in the park. She took a sip of her coffee and savored the aroma. Weather was great at this time of the year.

When she got up from bed, her head wasn't throbbing that hard anymore thanks to her early wake up call.

She was about to make breakfast when she realized Arthur wasn't around, but his things were still there. He left a post-it note on the fridge.

_Headed out to meet a friend. I'll be back before you leave for work. - A. _

Her brother was such a mysterious guy. Seriously, meeting a friend at early dawn? This is New York but hey.

Putting back the note where she got it, she decided against making breakfast and headed out instead. A walk in the park seems really appropriate after the nightmare from last night. That's why she's here walking.

Feeling the coffee cup half-empty, she wondered where Arthur went. As far as she can remember, her brother wasn't always like that. But that's just her. A lot can change in a few years.

When she went off to college, though their communication was still constant, she felt that she and Arthur were drifting apart from each other. They were still close, but when she went back it was never the same.

Arthur was still sweet, protective and all that he was, but it was as if he was carrying something dark. Like a secret only he knows about.

The thought didn't bother her that much anymore as it did before, though. She's grown used to it.

Just when she decided to head back home, her phone shrilled in the silence of the park.

_This couldn't be work now, could it?_ She thought.

Danny Messer's name registered in the screen.

"Danny? Not your time of day." Maxine answered confused.

"Hey, Max. I know right? But listen, you're having the 8am shift and it's my day off. Can we trade places? You know, I rarely ask favors from you. Please?" Danny sounded expectant.

"Well that's a first. Why?" Danny Messer taking shifts? Weird day.

"Personal reasons. I'd talk about it when we see each other, 'kay? Now, are we cool about the trade?" Something's definitely off.

"Sure, thanks. But hey, are you alright?" Maxine asked, concerned.

"Yeah Max, why'd you ask?" Danny countered, uncertainty evident in his voice.

"Nothing. It's just a weird day."

Danny chuckled at that. "It's 6am Max. Your day just started. Enjoy your day off, okay? And thanks!" She heard utensils clinking in his side of the line.

"Yeah, thanks too. See you around Dan." Maxine shut her phone and headed back to her apartment.

* * *

He donned on a simple baseball cap, hiding his features yet not appearing noticeable. He thought if Maxine ever wondered what he was up to these days.

Arthur and his sister were really close, but ever since he has been involved in the intricate world of dream sharing, he decided against involving her in it too. It was just too dangerous.

Now in the early hours of the morning, he made his way to a hidden path towards the lake. The air wasn't that cold and it wasn't warm either. It seems like the weather welcomed him exuberantly in New York.

Not long after that, he heard the soft streaming of water so he knew he was nearing their meeting place. Just a few steps ahead, he finally saw the lake somewhat hidden in an entranceway of trees that served as arcs.

He observed the place- it was nice but deserted probably because of its hidden location. He scanned the place but his friend was nowhere to be found.

Finding a big rock near a tree shade, he made his way there to sit while waiting. It wasn't long before he heard soft footsteps heading his way.

"You really are out of your mind, Sparks." A man- athletic build and blonde clean-cut hair- emerged from where Arthur also came. He was shaking his head but nevertheless grinning. When they met halfway, they did their usual handshake.

"Honestly man, you _**really**_ are out of your mind." This time, the guy was serious. "New York is the trackers headquarters! You could get yourself killed in here." He lowered his voice in a low tone, afraid that anytime someone might overhear.

"I know man. But we've been in the dream-sharing business for so long that we're trained to trust our instincts. I don't know yet, but my instincts brought me here." Arthur looked his friend in the eye and the latter remained silent.

His friend was staring into space when Arthur finally got it. He chuckled at his new found discovery. "Aw man, for a moment there I thought you were _confused_."

His friend raised an eyebrow.

"It's not me you're worried about…" Arthur let his words hang in the air. Now it was his turn to show the evil grin.

"How is she? I mean, is she happy? With… you know… "His friend didn't bother denying it.

"She's great. She loves her work. She's really enjoying it. I mean, I'm not actually that thrilled about it. But at least it's legal." They both chuckled at the last sentence. "And yes man, she's happy with him. Not that happy when you two were still together, but nevertheless still the same vibrancy."

"I'm glad." He was sincere, but Arthur couldn't miss the years of regret that showed in his friend's face. He gave him time to keep his emotions in check. It wasn't long before the guy regained it.

"So, matters at hand huh?" His friend started.

"Yes. I know it was a huge favor asking you to meet me here. But I want to confirm it, and I didn't want to discuss it over the phone with Gwen around."

"Yeah. So one time I worked for this team for an assignment in L.A. It was simple extraction. The information we needed to steal was personal, involving a secret of a prominent businessman regarding his past. It turned out he wasn't our man. He knows nothing. The man we were looking for was already dead." He paused shaking his head.

Arthur found it as a chance to inquire. "So this is how you've heard about the _time lock_?"

"Yes," he replied. "The man who hired us was fierce; he didn't want failure as a result. You could probably understand that back when you were working for Cobol Engineering."

Arthur smirked at the memory.

"Yeah, so we tried to talk our way out of it. We said we can't perform extraction with the dead." He went on. "As if that wasn't obvious man."

"Then someone mentioned the time lock?" Arthur was eager to get the information he needed.

"Indeed. It was the thief. He said he'd know of a friend who has met the time lock himself. Time locks are rare; there are at least two and a maximum of five in the whole world. The other four are spread across the Asian and European countries. Not all of them are working. They refuse because they consider themselves an abomination to life's cycle."

Arthur was becoming more interested with the topic at hand. He waited for his friend to continue.

"So a time lock isn't really an expert on anything. When he dream shares, he's more likely to be just a tourist. He only tags with the team until it's his role to play." He paused for a little drama, because what he was going to say next was the main attraction.

"The time lock's most crucial rule is he can travel through time through the dreamer's memories. Thus because of this, the members of the team that would be involved would contain different jobs from just mere extraction. Instead of an extractor, a point man, an architect and a forger/thief, the team would compose of a navigator, a scribe, a hacker, the time lock and the dreamer himself."

"WOW. That's just too much to absorb." Arthur was lost for words. He never knew this concept would exist in dream sharing.

"I know, and those are not yet the details, mind you."

He contemplated about this for a while, and then thought that he'd taken up much of his friend's time more than what they agreed on.

"That was definitely what they call too-much-information. Thanks for relaying it to me. I know I can always count on you, Drake."

"Ah, you'd do the same for me." Drake chuckled. After a few agreements and advices, they decided to go.

"Thank you man, really."

"No prob."

"And Drake?" Arthur rose before they totally went opposite ways. "Did that thief in your team know where the time lock's base is?"

Drake smiled. "Yes, he knew. He's in a place where the council and their trackers would least expect him to be."

Arthur raised a brow at that. "And where's that?"

"The time lock is here in New York."

* * *

Maxine entered her apartment building feeling calmed and relaxed after the walk in the park. She wasn't a loner or anything; it was just a nice method for her to keep her sanity. Now she felt very light and remembered very little of the nightmare from last night.

She entered her unit exuberantly. She scanned the room for any signs of Arthur- he wasn't home yet. Then what she saw on top of the kitchen table made her stop in her tracks.

It was a very bright red plant on a small pot. She wasn't sure what it was but she was definitely sure the flower wasn't there when she left for the walk in the park. By instinct, she reached for her gun on her leg holster.

"Don't even think about it." Came a voice from her room; a voice she knew all too well. She took a second to process and then she finally absorbed it all.

"Archie! Oh my_, this_ is the surprise? YOU are the surprise!" Maxine let out a vibrant laugh and she can't help herself to be touched by the gesture.

"Are you happy?" Archie Johnson was smiling, happy that he made his special someone express with her usual radiance.

"Of course I am! You travelled all the way from Vegas for this!" Definitely happy. And then another thing clicked. 'Aha! That's why Danny traded shifts with me." Maxine exclaimed, feeling really contented that she solved a particular mystery.

"Messer owes me," Archie laughed, pertaining to the game they watched a long time ago wherein Danny's team was defeated and he had no money to pay Archie at that time. Maxine playfully smacked him in the shoulders.

Rarely seeing each other with the long distance, they decided to talk about a lot of things while Archie volunteered to make Max's extended breakfast of pancakes. Minutes later, Arthur arrived and joined in the fun. They talked and they laughed and ate a lot.

* * *

They were still talking about things when a sudden commotion stopped their conversation. Someone barged in the door.

"Adam?" Maxine was shocked, taking on a lot of weirdness for the day. Adam was breathing hard, as if he ran just to get to the apartment. "Are you alright? You seem shaken."

Adam took in a few more deep breaths and Max gave her time. "What is it with men in my life breaking in my apartment anyway?" Maxine asked that made Archie and Arthur laughed. Adam, however was either not getting the joke or was feeling really bad for him not to laugh. This alarmed Max.

"Adam, what is it?" She started to approach him.

"You haven't watched the news?" Adam's voice was shaky; almost nervous.

"What's in the news?" Maxine demanded lightly but with force.

"Max-"

"Turn on the TV please, Art." She wasn't feeling right anymore. She forgot about what Arthur, Archie and she discussed a while ago. Why they were laughing. She forgot all of them. Adam should've just called if it was something light. But no, he was here inside her apartment, asking her if she watched the news.

She turned on the sound of the TV as she saw in the screen what seemed like a media party in front of a restaurant with a recently destroyed wall. Cameramen from other stations can be seen hovering outside the restaurant, and the police were desperately trying to drive them away from the scene. That didn't stop them though, and they continued to feed the masses what it wanted.

She could barely hear what the newswoman was saying on the television, but she picked up words such as escorted by… attack… truck slams into restaurant's wall, Dunbrook… They didn't make any sense to her, but that moment she knew there was something in it that she didn't want to see.

Then the camera panned across the façade of the restaurant, and a man she knew all too well came rushing out of the wrecked restaurant wall carrying a woman's body. It took all her will not to scream.

"Jess…" she trailed off, and then later whispered to herself "No, no, no, no, no" a chant she repeated over and over. Without knowing what she was thinking, she ran out of the apartment building desperate to find Jess wherever she might be. She was barely aware of "the men in her life" trailing behind her.

* * *

In the hospital hallway was Danny and Flack, but she didn't even bother saying hi to them. She felt like a zombie. Like some important part in her body was taken away and she doesn't even know about it.

She felt the world spinning and something aching in her head but she didn't care. Even the tears wouldn't cooperate in falling.

In that same hallway time stood still, as well as Detective Jessica Angell's life hung in the balance.

* * *

**END NOTES.**

There you go, Chapter 3. It's long because *coughs* I feel really guilty for being late in updating.

Details will be explained in later Chapters, watch out :)

Thank you for reading :D


	5. Chapter 4: Unseen Tears

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters are properties of their respective owners. The author has no intention of ridiculing the story arc/s its characters. This fan fiction piece is a product of the author's praise for these two master pieces. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

No throwing of tomatoes, please. I deeply apologize for the delay in update. I know it has been more than two weeks, a clear violation of my promise to update weekly.

I love school and for the past few weeks we had a lot of activities and I was involved mostly in organizing some of them. So, I had a very slow pace in writing this chapter.

Also, I forewarn you of the quality of this chapter that it may not be as enjoyable as the previous chapters you've read. Again, I apologize. For babbling, too.

So finally, before you go on with the story, I want to thank and welcome a new reviewer and someone who put this story on alerts, **jessicaflack**! Thank you. I think I've made up my mind on not hurting Jess.

To **lily moonlight**, I guess you should start getting used to seeing your pen name on my Author's Notes because I won't ever get tired of thanking you over and over. More power to you!

To **LoquaciousLilLovely**, you should start getting used to seeing your pen name in here too. Uhm, I'm kind of that annoying. Anyway, cheers!

To everyone, thank you and much love

Here you go.

* * *

Jess Angell can hear the waves crashing; the weather was beautiful. It was perfect so she knew she was dreaming. She somehow felt that she should know where she was, but she was certain that she have never been to this place before.

She can hear voices from the distance - sounded like a lot of people shouting medical terms at each other- but it didn't make sense because she was in a beautiful shore. Maybe it was just the echoes brought by the sea breeze.

Up ahead she saw a little girl running and playing near the water. She glanced around; no one was with the little angel. She headed toward the direction.

When she senses her approaching, the little girl looked up and offered her a smile. It was a very sweet smile. She can't help but be charmed by this little blonde's cuteness.

"Hey, where's your mommy?" Jess inquired, using the cute little voice she rarely used with children.

"She's not here. You're just dreaming you know." The little girl still smiled. Jess was taken aback by the answer, she wasn't expecting for the little girl to be so eloquent. But then again, she was dreaming alright.

"So you're alone here?" Jess inquired, never minding the dream statement.

With that question, the girl suddenly shifted into a different mood; the smile was gone and she was almost in tears.

"Yes, but I'm not sad because of that. It's because I left them all." The girl simply stated.

"You… left them?" Jess was now getting confused.

"Yes. I made them all cry. I am a bad girl. Mommy and Daddy cried because of me. Maxi cried because of me." She wasn't crying like any other little girl, but she didn't need tears for Jess to know this little girl was hurt emotionally.

"Maxi?" Jess was curious. The name sounded familiar, but she wasn't sure she knew her. Then she realized that moment that she can't remember anything- anyone.

"Yes, she's my best friend. She cried a lot." The girl was still sad. Jess didn't know what to say so she remained silent.

"She's very beautiful," the girl continued. "Don't make her cry, too. She's not really that beautiful when she cries." The girl somewhat giggled at that.

Though not remembering who she meant, Jess found herself smiling at the thought.

"Promise me you won't make other people cry, okay? Especially Maxi." The girl insisted.

Jess didn't know if she should do what she's told, but the girl was looking at her expectantly so she agreed.

"Okay I promise." Jess said.

The girl offered her pinky. "It wouldn't be complete without this." She wiggled the finger for Jess to take.

Not wanting to disappoint the little angel, Jess took the pinky and sealed the promise - and deep in her heart she knew she should stay true to it, despite her mind completely forgetting everything.

* * *

Arthur silently moved towards the fire escape. Assessing everyone he encountered in the hospital, he knew he was still safe from the trackers. But he knew it wouldn't be for long.

He finally found the fire escape door and entered his safe place for the moment. He got his newly-purchased disposable phone and dialed a number all too familiar to him.

He didn't waste any time talking as soon as the other man from the line picked up.

"Drake," he started, even before Drake could think to say hello.

"What is it man?" Drake on the other hand, knew Arthur too well that he knew urgency as soon as the first word comes out from his friend's mouth.

"It's Gwen-"

"What happened to her?"

"Calm down. It's not actually her. It's Jess Angell, a NYPD detective. She's Gwen's best friend…" Arthur need not continue for Drake to get the whole picture.

"Dammit. She's not.." Drake trailed off.

"No she isn't. She's still in surgery." Arthur heard his friend breathe a sigh of relief. Then he continued: "But I can't take any chances here. If this turns out like… well if this turns for the worse, I don't know what Gwen would be capable of doing."

"I know. What hospital are you in?" Arthur can hear his friend already in motion.

"Wait," Arthur exclaimed. "You know this complicates things. I know it's highly unlikely, but the attention this event created in front of the media makes Gwen very vulnerable. It won't be long before trackers know I'm here in New York, and when they find out she's my sister…" He just sighed thinking all of this wasn't supposed to happen.

"I know how this goes man. I'm concerned, too. But let's take this step by step." It was usually Arthur who was the calm one, but right now Drake knew he needed to reciprocate the usual.

When he heard his friend's breathing relaxed, Drake continued: "Okay so here's the plan. Lie low while you're there. Don't risk going out of the hospital, I'll be there in a few. The media would be a problem, but right now I'm guessing they will still be tolerable. Keep an eye on Gwen."

"You didn't have to tell me that." Arthur was almost losing his temper, feeling pressured by the events unfolding.

"Of course," Drake stated matter-of-factly. "And oh, keep track of Detective Angell's condition. We'll have to think positive she's going to survive."

With that, their conversation ended.

"I still can't take any chances," Arthur muttered and went out of the fire escape.

* * *

He walked down the streets of New York wondering what people he passed by thought of, what was there purpose in life, yet more importantly, how his is significant as well.

Deep inside he knew he was extraordinary; a person gifted with an unusual 'talent' that others do not possess. On the other hand he knew he was an abomination, because he has the capability of disrupting certain unwritten laws.

From across the street he heard a car honking at a jaywalker. Somewhere in the distance sirens can be heard. It was your typical New York City plus the good weather.

He liked to stay out of his flat and wander the streets, because that way he gets to escape at least for a while the reality that he is.

Time and time again, he wanted to find a way to get away from the 'gift' he was given, but in the end he would think that he was made this way for a purpose. And of course, because there's no way he's going to figure out an escape plan.

On his side of the street, the pedestrian crossing light turned green and he started to walk. Walking beside him was a middle aged man who seemed like he was on his coffee break and he noted that to him he was just a stranger, along with the other pedestrians.

For people he knew, he was Malcolm Reid, their friend, a son, a brother and a normal college kid.

However for the rest of the unknown world of dream sharing, he was the time lock - yet again an abomination. A man in hiding.

He finally reached the other side of the street, with the other pedestrians still walking beside him. They were totally clueless of his capabilities.

* * *

The New York City Crime Laboratory was restless. Hearing about the news was hard to take in. For Jess Angell's close friends, it was even harder.

Detective Stella Bonasera paced back and forth in front of her partner in command, Detective Mac Taylor. She heard the news almost an hour ago and sent Adam to inform Maxine.

"You're giving me a headache Stel. Do me a favor and sit down." Mac told her in his usual rational-in-tone voice.

"How could you say that? This is Angell I'm nervous about. She's not just a homicide detective to us Mac; she's our _friend_. _Close_ friend." At the back of her mind she knew she was going overboard, but right now all she wanted to do was explode because she didn't know what she would do if she didn't.

"What you're doing won't help her get out of surgery. I'm concerned too. But we need to find the people responsible for this. A team of CSIs are already there on the scene." Mac: always calm and calculated.

"A team of CSIs? What do they care about Angell? I want to take this. Remove them from the scene. Lindsay and Adam are going with me."

"They're doing their job Stella. It's not a matter of caring for Angell or not." He stated controlling his tone so as not to start an argument.

She raised her arms midair as if in disbelief. However, she held her bitter words too to reciprocate Mac's intentions.

"You should be at the hospital you know," he said then continued: "Maxine is there, she needs you."

As if that was all she needed to hear, Stella gave up the conversation and agreed.

"Right," she sighed heavily, "I'll go tag a few evidence from another case then I'll head there."

"You do that." Mac said, relieved that he talked some sense into his treasured best friend.

"Yeah." Stella nodded and started to leave Mac's office when Mac stopped him.

"And Stel," she half-turned at the statement, "I know Angell is going to be okay."

She smiled a weak but genuine smile, because the truth behind that statement was the one thing she was holding on to.

* * *

"I don't know Linds, I'm really scared. From what Max's experience with best friends…" It was always Adam's personality to utter out of the blue topics in situations like this.

Lindsay stopped in her tracks and put a hand on her waist. They were walking outside the chemical analyzer section of the lab.

"You did not just say that Adam." Lindsay appeared hurt which made Adam confused.

"Say what? Adam voiced out his confusion. His face turned red and he was nervous by the tone of Lindsay's voice.

"Right now Max is feeling hurt. Angell is battling for her life. It is not Max's fault that Jessica got shot for crying out loud!" Lindsay almost shouted her sentences.

"Linds, calm down… wha- I don't understand…" Adam stuttered.

As if she didn't hear him, Lindsay continued ranting out. "You are one of her best friends too and you think that way? That curse isn't true dammit!"

"Wh- _curse_?" Adam finally got everything. "Lindsay, wait. You got me all wrong." He frantically waved both his hands in the action of saying no.

Lindsay was about to block his reasoning but he cut her off.

"I didn't mean of any curse when I said I was scared. I mean, that's not what I meant. I was scared _for_ Max, not _of_ Max. You know, if Angell, uhm, I don't want to mention it, you know, I'm not sure if Max could ever handle it. It's been a long time since, you know, and now this…"

Lindsay finally calmed down seeing that Adam was sincere. She wondered how he managed to babble all those words in five seconds.

"Adam!" It was her turn to cut him off. She stared at him with _the_ look.

Adam immediately shut up.

"I believe you alright. I misunderstood." Lindsay sighed. They were all on edge.

Adam sighed, too, all relieved. They made their way to the hallways of the lab in silence hoping for the best.

* * *

They were all gathered in the hallway when Arthur went back to keep an eye on his sister. He met Danny and Don a couple of times, so he already knew them pretty well.

Danny Messer was standing up leaning on the wall. Even though he sometimes donned the ragged look, Arthur was pretty sure today's get up wasn't on purpose. His fashion was stress-related. A couple of times he removed his glasses to rest his eyes. Arthur, on the other hand, thought it was to wipe away the tears.

Don Flack, on the other hand, was seated on the hallway chair, his back on the rest of his friends. Even if Gwen didn't mention to him that Flack and Jess was already a couple, he'd still figure it out by the look of how Flack was devastated. He knew tears were also falling.

Then finally he glanced at his sister, who was seated across where Danny was standing. Archie Johnson was beside her not saying anything.

His sister was staring into space, not any tear in sight. It scared him more than seeing her crying.

Sensing they were being watched, Archie looked up and met Arthur's gaze. Arthur motioned for him to give him a moment with his sister so Archie gave way.

Maxine almost didn't notice the exchange until Arthur sat beside her.

"Gwen…" he started.

Maxine offered a timid smile to his brother. Arthur realized she had grown pale for the past hour.

"I think you need to drink or eat something." He offered.

"I'm fine Art, thanks."

"You're scaring me Gwen. You could at least cry. Don't keep it all to yourself." Arthur kept his voice above a whisper, but with a tone of authority from being the big brother that he is.

"I'm fine Art." She said again, but this time with a tone of the rebellious little sister, complementing his statement.

"Don't do this to me." Arthur stated, retreating a few steps back but not quite giving up the fight.

"I said I'm fine." Maxine gritted her teeth. Getting in an argument with her favorite brother was something she hated ever since she realized Arthur was her favorite brother.

"You're not." And there goes the bomb.

"Yes I am! I'm old enough to know that now. There is no curse! Eleanor, Kate, Tracy, Julia, and Sab, may they rest in peace, were taken away on God's will. They're happy where they are now. They'll always be my best friends. But get this Art; they all were gone even before anyone realized what was happening. That's what makes this time different. Jess is in surgery, battling for her life. She's given the chance my other best friends didn't have. That's enough for me to know she's going to be okay."

Arthur was taken aback by the strength his sister exhibited. Not only was their fire in her determination, but there were also flames on her ball of hope.

Seeing his sister like this, the more that Arthur thought he couldn't fail her. He knew what he needed to do.

* * *

**END NOTES.**

Okay, maybe you should throw tomatoes at me after all.

But wait! Constructive criticisms will do.


	6. Chapter 5: Counter Clockwise

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters are properties of their respective owners. The author has no intention of ridiculing the story arc/s its characters. This fan fiction piece is a product of the author's praise for these two master pieces. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I owe everyone an apology. I am so sorry for not updating _this_ long. Summer break just started for me, and then my great grandma is in the hospital. We have to take care of her. To all the readers who've been tuned on this, I'm sorry I blew it. I hope I still have you.

Especially to **lily moonlight, LoquaciousLilLovely, **and** jessicaflack **who patiently and generously gave their reviews, I'm sorry if I failed you.

To **lily moonlight, **yes, Maxine is an original character. I felt her necessary to bring in the picture for the Inception guys and concept to smoothly enter in the later chapters. You are truly amazing for continuing to review.

To **jessicaflack, **yes, the little girl was one of Max's old friends. I hope I do make it up with this Chapter for hurting Flack in the last one. I am honored by your appreciation.

Guys, heads up. This chapter is the start of all the action, but still the introductory part. Another is that I'm not from New York, nor have I ever been there so I usually make up all the places I mention in here.

If confused, you can always mention it any reviews and then I'll add it to the storyline later on to explain it.

Again, I deeply apologize. And here, my lovesss, is the chapter you've been waiting for.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The news came a surreal blur. For Flack it was the reason his heart picked up its normal pace again. For Danny it was a fresh air that let him breathe free. But above all, it was Maxine's rock savior before she fell down that cliff of emptiness.

"_Detective Angell is stable now. She will be moved to intensive care_." The surgeon's remark echoed through her thoughts.

In that instant she felt the need to cry; for her to taste the tears and check this is all real. She was barely aware of the tears streaming down her face when she felt Arthur hugging her. Her brother isn't famous for his affection, but she is grateful for it now.

The tension in the hallway eased, all of them saying a silent prayer of thank you. Danny was calling Lindsay to inform her and the rest of the team of the development. Flack on the other hand was calm while talking to the surgeon who did the operation. Maxine saw him nod to a few of the doctor's words before the doctor concluded his statements and left. Flack approached the rest of them.

"The doctor said she still needs to go under observation. She won't wake up for may be a day or two- three days tops. Her injuries were that bad," Flack flinched at the statement. "But at least she's stable now. We can visit her in the intensive care, but not too crowded." Flack sighed, but it had a sense of relief in it.

The group was silent but they all shared the same relief in their thoughts.

* * *

As soon as Lindsay heard the news, she told Adam and came rushing to Mac's office. The two barged in their supervisor's office without warning.

"Mac, Angell's stable now." She let the words in between her breaths. Adam nodded at her side. For him it was unexplainable, but all he could think about was how this would calm Maxine's nerves. He can't help but be thankful.

Mac on the other hand can't help but smile. The news was what he needed to hear to ease the tension he's been feeling.

"That's really good news." He paused to absorb the relief he's been hoping for. He thought of Stella who was on her way to the hospital and decided to call her. He saw Adam and Lindsay were about to leave and suddenly he remembered the call for another homicide.

"Wait," he motioned for them to sit down while he dialed the phone. "We have another case to take. Let me call Stella first, she's on her way to the hospital now." The two nodded and took a seat.

On the other end of the line Stella felt uneasy as her phone rang. Deep inside she knew there'd be a call; whether it would be good news or bad, she didn't know. She glanced at the screen- it was Mac calling. She's thankful he's the one calling because of all the people he would be the one capable of handling her extreme emotions.

He drew in a sharp breath before answering the phone. "Mac," she answered getting ready for what she will hear on the other line. She noticed she was nearing the hospital now.

"Stel, calm down," Mac could detect even the slightest worry in his best friend's voice. "Angell is stable now. She was moved to intensive care." He said the words slowly for her to be able to process them.

She let out a sigh that told everything. She barely noticed the tears escaping from her eyes.

Mac chuckled at the other end. "Oh I knew you'd be crying. But at least those are tears of joy."

Stella was about to tell him 'shut up' but decided it was too immature. "Oh Mac. I can't explain what I feel. I'm out of words." She absent-mindedly wiped away the tears.

"You don't have to, I already know. You take care. I'm taking another case with Lindsay and Adam. Bye."

She could finally see the hospital ahead. Knowing that Angell was finally safe, she looked outside the window, up the sky and uttered a silent prayer of gratitude.

* * *

Danny, Maxine and Flack were huddled together outside the ICU lobby when Stella arrived. Meanwhile Arthur and Archie offered to order food ahead in the canteen downstairs.

Maxine saw her first. "Stella!" They met halfway. Danny stood up as well while Flack remained seated and barely looked up. Stella could tell he was embarrassed of his current state.

"Don." Stella sat beside him. "Why don't you go home for a while? You know, change. You look tired. What do you think?"

Flack glanced at her. "I think, Stel, that was nicely put. Too nice. C'mon, I know I look like hell." He sighed, but Stella knew he was finally doing okay. Maxine obviously hearing the exchange laughed loudly. Danny chuckled behind her. Flack raised an eyebrow, but the outlines of a smile were finally taking form. Stella smiled, too. Finally, since the shooting, the mood was lighter.

"Yes, you look like hell." Stella confessed. That earned a louder laugh and chuckle from Maxine and Danny.

"Ah, Stel. I know, but I don't want to go home right now. Maybe later. I want to be with Jess first." Flack gave her the trust-me-I-know-what-I'm-doing-I-promise-I'll-be-fine look and Stella knew better that to argue. She nodded and patted him in the shoulder.

"But I definitely want to eat right now." Flack pointed behind Maxine and Danny and they saw Archie approach with food in hand.

"Arthur figured Flack wouldn't want to go anywhere so he sent me up here to bring him food," then he saw Stella. "Hey Stel."

"Archie Johnson. Hi." Stella then eyed Maxine. "Archie's here? And Arthur too?"

"Yeah well, they kind of missed me." She chuckled at her own remark.

"I see," Stella said grinning. Then noticing Danny's expression, added "Why don't you eat downstairs first? Then I'll stay with Don. I already ate back at the lab."

"Boom!" Danny exclaimed, relieved with the thought of eating.

"Would you be fine here?" Maxine asked.

"Yeah, don't mind me. Go eat." Then she received the food Archie brought for Flack and set it at the vacant seat beside her. Danny, Maxine and Archie made their way downstairs.

* * *

Detective Greg Sanders from the Las Vegas Crime Laboratory was waiting in front of his computer screen and the fax machine beside it for the rest of the files to arrive. A detective from the New York crime lab informed him ahead that two lady teenagers were murdered in New York and were found with Nevada driver's licenses. Last two pages and he's got the case report.

The computer finally loaded the photos and the fax machine was delivering the report. A glimpse at the screen and the photos in it made his thought give a spark of recognition. This isn't the first time he'd seen this girls. He scanned through his mental catalogue. He probably didn't date them- not really his type- both were brunette, waves and curls, the other one possessed oriental beauty, the other a northern charm. He usually sticks with blondes. Past dates- cross out.

Co-workers? Maybe no. He sees them every day; something must have clicked already if anyone of them are near this attractive. Lab people- cross out.

Victims and suspects? The latter is a bit impossible, but the former, well perhaps… Then there something clicked. He turned to another computer screen and logged on to the missing person's database. He input the names sent by the New York crime lab. A few seconds of waiting and then there goes the familiarity. He started to read.

The teenage girls were reported missing a week ago. Erika Brewster and Chloe Lima. Both of their mothers rushed in the precinct claiming the girls were missing. Erika's mother said she and her daughter had an argument; a serious one that might have caused her to run away. Chloe, Erika's best friend, had greater chances of tagging along. They were inseparable.

He stared again back at the photo in the missing person's report. The girls were carefree as they were supposed to be. The photo was probably taken in a park; the weather in the background was sunny. The girls were smiling straight back at him, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was still something oddly familiar about them. As he began to contact the precinct, he wondered what.

* * *

They were making their way back at the ICU lobby when Maxine noticed her brother's odd behavior. He seemed kind of edgy and didn't talk much.

Danny and Archie were walking ahead when she decided to ask him. "Art, what's wrong? Is something bothering you?" She noticed he slowed down when she asked so she matched his pace.

"No, not really." Arthur looked like he was thinking about it, and then dismissed the idea. Max, on the other hand raised an eyebrow at the reply.

"Not _really_?" She waited for an answer. It took Arthur a long while to answer.

"Did I ever tell you last night why I decided to visit you?" Arthur finally stopped walking and faced his sister. Up ahead Archie and Danny glanced back and sensing that the siblings were in a serious conversation, they decided to continue walking.

It was time for Maxine to say his brother's words. "Er, not really." Her brother's question made her ponder about it. "I'm sorry Art, I haven't even thought about asking."

"Yeah, but if you did ask, my answer would have sounded ridiculous last night." Arthur puffed and smiled, but it told something dark.

"Last night? How about if I ask you now, would it still sound ridiculous?" Maxine was intrigued more than curious.

"Well…" Arthur trailed off, as he thought about it.

"What is it Art? Tell me _right now_." She was still Maxine, just a pissed-off one.

"I came here because of a gut feeling. My instincts told me something not very good is going to happen." He placed his hands in his pocket, hiding the thought that saying it out loud made it even more ridiculous.

For a while Maxine was lost for words, and yes ridiculous as it may sound, she felt goose bumps crept over her. "Something not very good?" She contemplated for a while. "You mean this? Jess being shot and all?" Arthur looked down as an answer.

Maxine continued. "C'mon Art. It's not your fault. You couldn't have predicted what would have happened. Besides, Jess was moved to the ICU. She's going to be okay."

Arthur looked back up. "That's the thing Gwen. Even when Jessica was moved to the intensive care, the gut feeling of something going wrong hasn't subsided." He looked at her, almost guilty.

Maxine narrowed her eyes as she absorbed what Arthur meant. Deep down in her heart, she felt a spark of anger. "What are you saying? That Jess isn't going to recover? That is absurd, Arthur. Maybe you were more traumatized than I was when all my best friends in the past died."

She didn't let the anger flare up. Instead she spoke slowly so that his brother would understand.

"Gwen, I'm just saying don't get your hopes that high."

Maxine looked shock at what his brother just said. Maybe it was time to let the anger flare up.

"How could you say that? What kind of brother says those things? You're supposed to support me here. Not let me down. What's wrong with you anyway?" She almost snapped the last sentence.

"Gwen-" Arthur was about to rebut, but Maxine cut her off.

"Stop it Art. Maybe we should talk when you've cleared your mind."

With that, Arthur watched as his sister walked away, feeling sorry for hurting her, yet still worried with what might come next.

* * *

Archie just put down the phone when he saw Maxine approached. She looked okay, but Archie knew better.

"Babe, did you and Arthur get into an argument?" Archie inquired softly.

"Yes, we did. But I think I just flared up. We'll be okay. Thanks." She smiled a timid smile.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Archie moved closer to her.

"I'm sorry; I don't want to talk about it."

"That's alright." He kissed her in the forehead, and then later hesitated to add: "Listen, Catherine called. And so did Nick, just a while ago-"

"And then they fired you." Maxine stated simply. For a brief moment Archie thought he hadn't heard her right but then Maxine giggled softly.

"Ha-ha Guinevere. Very funny." Archie smiled as well.

"No one calls me Guinevere except for Mom and Dad when they're angry!" Maxine smacked him lightly in the shoulder.

"Don't forget the doorman." Archie chuckled at that.

"For your information, the doorman has a name. And I bet, you Mr. Johnson are needed in the Las Vegas crime laboratory about right now."

Archie sighed. "Yes, I am. Catherine says it is top priority. Then Nick called again and said it is _seriously_ top priority. You have to admire the guy for his effort at sense of humor."

Maxine giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, then. Must fight crime. Do you want me to accompany you to the airport? Your bag's still in my apartment. We could pick it up on the way."

"You should rest, you know. You're stressed. I'm sure Messer wouldn't mind driving me to the airport." He said over his shoulder, making sure Danny was at a hearing distance. Danny made a _yeah, whatever_ gesture.

"Well, Danny _and I_ wouldn't mind. C'mon. Maybe when I get back I would be able to talk to Arthur." She almost whispered the last sentence.

Archie considered it for a moment then finally agreed. "Okay, it probably wouldn't take that long." Then added softly, "Listen, I'm sorry for leaving at a moment like this. I'd really like to stay and I want you to know that."

"We both work at crime labs, I'm the person you'd least expect to not understand." Maxine smiled, and then gestured toward Flack and Stella on their way to Jess. "I want to see Jess first, for a while." Archie nodded and made their way to the pair.

Having Archie say goodbyes to both Flack and Stella, Maxine had Jess attention alone. Seeing her serene made her calm and forget all the bad things that led her here.

"You definitely are a fighter Jess. It always has been part of your charm. You hear that? _Charm_." Maxine smiled to herself, remembering their dinner last night. "Well, you better wake up soon. Don's a mess. Maybe the rest of us, too." She sighed, but it was full of relief. She moved closer and held Jess's hand. "I'll be back, alright? Just got to drive Archie to the airport."

Maybe she imagined it, but she was sure Jess smiled back in her sleep.

* * *

"Stel, you know how charming my brother is right?" Maxine blurted out when they were at the door of Jess' room.

"Huh?" Stella chuckled at Maxine's question.

"Well, I'm going with Danny to drive Archie to the airport. When you see Arthur, will you tell him to stick around until I get back?"

"No problem Max." Stella smiled and with that Danny, Archie and Maxine made their way out.

* * *

Mac, Adam and Lindsay each grabbed their kit and went out of the car. The _Hotel Serenata_ loomed before them, boasting its elegance amidst simplicity. It wasn't five star but definitely looked liked it. Sadly its image has been tarnished by the crime scene inside.

An officer was at the lobby, questioning the front desk manager. He glanced at Mac and nodded. They made their way to the elevator for the 3rd floor. They barely heard the _ding_ as they reached the 3rd level when Mac's phone rang. Lindsay and Adam walked past him.

"Taylor," Mac answered. Dr. Sheldon Hawkes was on the other line.

"Mac you better hurry up here." Hawkes said without preamble.

"Hawkes? We're here." Mac's view was blocked by Adam so he didn't see Hawkes up ahead the hallway.

Adam looked from Hawkes and Mac and back again. "You're calling each other while you're on the same hallway?"

As soon as Mac, Adam and Lindsay were in sight, Dr. Hawkes rushed to them. "How's Angell? And where's Maxine?" He said to no one in particular.

Sensing the urgency, Mac met Hawkes halfway. "What is it?"

"We need to call Maxine. I can't contact her." Hawkes said in reply.

Beside Mac, Adam started dialing.

"Hawkes, what's going on?" Mac. More urgent.

"You've got to see this." Hawkes didn't wait for them as he went inside the door with the crime scene tape. The usual smell of crime was there, but as Hawkes rounded the corner for another opening, the newcomers stared in disbelief.

"Oh God," it was Lindsay who blurted out the words the others thought as well.

* * *

**END NOTES.**

Did I say I'm sorry? And oh, please pray for great gran. Thank you for bearing with me.


End file.
